orcarintfandomcom-20200214-history
The Court of Riyan
The Court of Riyan is known to be the least competitive of the Quartet, but what the peace-loving Riyan lack in offense, they make up for with zealous protection of their lands. Travellers without the proper hospitality documents or company of a Riyan lawman can expect imprisonment without trial if they are caught trespassing. The required documents may be purchased at any Riyan embassy in neutral cities in Veer, but the price is not paid in gold. The Riyan are not a materialistic people, and do not measure a person’s worth in wealth or power. To be allowed to enter Riyan territory, one must present a piece of wisdom, a life lesson or something inspirational. One must show promise of some sort, a good heart willing to learn. People who boast and brag about their heroism and wealth are rarely allowed entry. At the heart of Riyan territory, their capital city of Riyamil is built around a giant tree, believed to be the tree that holds the Great Spirit Caleriri. Just as Caleriri found shelter in the tree, the Riyans have built houses and towers around it, and inside it. When a Riyan comes of age, they may also drink a cup of Caleriri’s sap, to signify the bond that they share with this tree. Of course, this bond extends beyond the tree, and the Riyan consider all of nature to be connected. Following this philosophy, the Riyan do not eat meat, and always pray for the plants they eat, as well as offer their thanks. Many Riyans live out their lives under Caleriri’s enormous canopy, and devote most of their time as Keepers who study, maintain, and guard it. The Riyan are not only devout followers of Calericist ideals, but they are also believed to be its original founders. It is unclear whether or not the first Riyan were the ones who discovered the tree itself, but scriptures indicate that they are the first scholars of Caleriri after the time of spirits. These Calericist scriptures have been excellently preserved in the great library that has been built around the base of the tree, and the Riyan continue to collect knowledge and literature from all around the world. Many offerings that are given in return for passage are taken there, and are catalogued and put in their appropriate directory. Despite following Calericist teachings faithfully, the Riyan are not as naïve as to believe that they can continue their way of life without central leadership. Unlike other Courts, however, the Riyan do not follow an order of succession, and their king or queen isn’t required to have a connection with the original Riyan bloodline. The successor to a king or queen is elected by the current ruler, who chooses a promising future leader who they think would be suitable. To avoid playing favorites and competition between fellow Riyan, the successor is only publically announced when the current ruler is dead or dying. Before their death, their will is guarded by trusted Keepers in a vault located inside the crown of the tree.